Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Socke21)
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Socke 21) ist eine frei erfundene Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Serie des Users Socke 21. Die Premiere der Serie fand am 2. August 2014 statt. Offizielle Beschreibung "Ihr seit ein Fan der 2012er Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles und wollt mehr Abenteuer eurer Helden sehen? Dann seid ihr bei dieser Serie genau richtig! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Socke 21) bietet dir viele neue und frei erfundene Folgen der Turtles. Worauf wartest du! Hohl dir eine leckere Pizza und stürtz dich auf die Episoden!" Handlung Die Handlung der Serie spielt im Zeitraum der 2012erAnimationsserie. Demnach kommen auch Charaktere, sowie Schauplätze und Items aus der CGI-Serie vor. Allerdings finden sich auch neu erfunden bzw. von anderen Medien übernommene Elemente wieder. Die Protagonisten der Serie sind die vier Schildkröten Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael und Michelangelo. Staffeln Jede Staffel besteht aus genau''' 21 Episoden'. Unter diesen findet man auch vereinzelte Doppelfolgenspecials. Bis jetzt wurde eine komplette Staffel produziert und veröffentlicht. Die zweite Staffel wird zur Zeit produziert. Ausstrahlungstermine Hier herrschen '''keine genauen Termine' für die Ausstrahlung neuer Folgen. Zu meist werden neue Folgen an einem Samstag oder Sonntag '''ausgestrahl. Grob geplant ist, dass alle zwei bis drei Wochen eine neue Episode''' veröffentlicht wird. Zusätzlich muss gesagt werden das während der Ferienzeit mehr Episoden produziert werden als sonst. Dies hängt aber ebenfalls von der verfügbaren Zeit ab. Wichtig ist auch noch zu sagen das nach Veröffentlichung des Finales einer Staffel , eine Serien- bzw. Produktionspause von 2-3 Monaten durchgeführt wird. In dieser Zeit werden keine neuen Episoden ausgestrahlt. Charaktere Klicke hier wenn du mehr Informationen über die Charaktere der Serie wünschst! Episoden Season 1: The War has begun! :: Episode 1: Portal Showdown :: Episode 2: Manser Attack :: Episode 3: Cyber Kuro Kabuto :: Episode 4: Revenge of the Newtralizer :: Episode 5: The Kraang strike back (Part 1) :: Episode 6: The Kraang strike back (Part 2) :: Episode 7: Attack of the Mutant Team :: Episode 8: Project 42 :: Episode 9: Bioweapons Project I71A :: Episode 10: '''Terror Unit :: '''Episode 11: Mutagen Man de-iced :: Episode 12: The Legend of the Templars :: Episode 13: '''Out of the Shadows :: '''Episode 14: Within the Woods :: Episode 15: A Secret in Danger :: Episode 16: '''Terror Walker rewired :: '''Episode 17: Attack from another Dimension :: Episode 18: Turtle Hunting :: Episode 19: Icetime :: Episode 20: The Kraang Invasion (Part 1) :: Episode 21: The Kraang Invasion" (Part 2) Season 2: It's not over! :: Episode 1: Buried Friends :: Episode 2: The Secret of the Woods :: Episode 3: The New Foot Army :: Episode 4: A Turtle is down! :: Episode 5: '''The Desolation of Smaug :: '''Episode 6: The Clone Project :: Episode 7: Mutation Problem :: Episode 8: Zero-Gravity (Part 1) :: Episode 9: Zero-Gravity (Part 2) :: Episode 10: It's not over! :: Episode 11: It starts with Experiment 220 :: Episode 12: A New Friend :: Episode 13: TBA :: Episode 14: TBA :: Episode 15: TBA :: Episode 16: TBA :: Episode 17: TBA :: Episode 18: TBA :: Episode 19: TBA :: Episode 20: Annihilation: Moon! (Part 1) :: Episode 21: Annihilation: Moon! (Part 2) :"''Mit dem Beginn der 3. Staffel wird die Serie einen düsteren Ton bekommen. Die Geschichten werden dementsprechend modifiziert. Weiteres wurden auch die Episodennamen meist durch Schlagwörter ersetzt."'' Season 3: Survive! :: Episode 1: ''' Target identified! :: '''Episode 2: No turning back :: Episode 3: Cold Blood :: Episode 4: Say the Word :: Episode 5: '''Cicada :: '''Episode 6: Strangers :: Episode 7: Forget :: Episode 8: Alone :: Episode 9: Meltdown :: Episode 10: Battue :: Episode 11: TBA :: Episode 12 TBA :: Episode 13: TBA :: Episode 14: TBA :: Episode 15: TBA :: Episode 16: TBA :: Episode 17: TBA :: Episode 18: TBA :: Episode 19: The Time has come! :: Episode 20: Last Dawn (Part 1) :: Episode 21: Last Dawn (Part 2) ('''Finale')'' Trivia * Das Logo der Serie ist eine veränderte Variante des Logos des Spiels "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Out of the Shadows" * Anfangs war geplant nur einzelne Episoden zu verfassen und hochzuladen, daher gibt es keinen Einstieg in die Serie wie bei der 2021er Animationsserie. * Seit dem 3. Dezember 2014 wird die Serie von "Viacore Productions" produziert. * Die Namen einzelner Episoden sind nicht zufällig gewählt. Meist dienen sie als eine Anspielung auf einen Titel von anderen Medien (z.B.: "The Kraang strike back". Anspielung auf Star Wars Episode V "The Empire strikes back"). Kategorie:Von Socke21 erschaffene Seite